Dragonball Z: The Struggle For Life
by KeiranHalcyon
Summary: A familiar evil returns, giving Goku and company tremendous trouble


DragonballZ Part II  
  
*Disclaimer* This story takes place 10 years after the defeat of Majin Buu, and ends 14 years after. This story basically disregards Dragonball GT. It didn't happen!  
  
Gohan and Videl are 28. pan is 10, Flute is 7. Trunks is 18, Goten 17, Bra 13. When the story begins.  
  
It was a time of peace. Crime was at an all time low thanks to the Great Saiyaman. Goku and his friends spent their time training and being with their loved ones. Gohan's wife Videl has had their second child. But, unbeknownst to them, evil creatures were planning their return. "There. It is done. You may now enter the realm of the living once again."  
  
Goku, at home with his wife Chichi and his son Goten, felt the great disturbance as it was happening. "Something's wrong. I can feel great powers entering this world. I've got to find the others and let them know that we've got to do something."  
  
Piccolo, meditating by the waterfall he calls home, felt what Goku did. "What?! I've got to find Goku."  
  
Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin and all of the others felt it to, and they all headed to Master Roshi's island.  
  
"Guys, thank goodness you're all here," Goku said as Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzou all arrived. "Goku, whose work is this?" Vegeta asked. "I don't know Vegeta. I only know that it's big. We've got to search and find it. I think it could be bad. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzou, you guys can go together. Piccolo and Krillin, head toward the East and look. Gohan, you take Goten and Trunks. Vegeta and I will each go alone. If you find anything, alert everyone else. Got it?" "Alright," nine voices shouted in unison.  
  
Piccolo, knowing that the disturbance could only have come from Hell, decided to check the one place that could cross into the realms of both the living and the dead: Death Valley. "Krillin, this is it. Go find Goku and the others." "Piccolo, I shouldn't leave you." "Just go. I can handle myself." "All right. I'll go, but be careful." And Piccolo was alone. "Come out. I know you're here," Piccolo yelled aloud after Krillin was gone. "All right. Don't say I didn't warn you," said a small voice. Piccolo looked over and saw a small purple alien with a large power step out from behind a rock. "FRIEZA?!!" "Good-bye, Namek," Frieza said, blasting Piccolo straight into Hell.  
"Goku! Goku!" Krillin yelled, coming to a stop behind Goku. "Krillin, what are you doing here? Where's Piccolo?" "Piccolo found the spot where the portal was opened. I left him in Death Valley when he told me to find everyone else." "Death Valley.of course. This disturbance had to have come from Hell. You go find the others, Krillin. I've got something to check out. I'll meet you at Master Roshi's real soon." "I didn't want to tell Krillin that I felt Piccolo leave this dimension shortly before he got," Goku thought, as Krillin flew away. "And that shot felt like it came from Frieza. I've got to go."  
  
"There's got to be something around here," Vegeta thought. "I know I'll find it. I've got to." Vegeta kept going, not knowing that he was being followed by a greater power. "Stop Vegeta. Turn and meet your destroyer," said a voice strangely familiar to Vegeta. Vegeta turned. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Majin Buu. I thought we destroyed you. I guess I'll have to try harder this time." "I don't think so, Vegeta. Goodbye." And Vegeta, not being able to dodge the blast, followed Piccolo into Hell.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, we have to be careful," Gohan said. "First it was Piccolo, and now, I'm sorry Trunks. Vegeta's gone." "My father's gone? Now we really have to stop them." "Easy Trunks, we're not going to rush this. We have to think. Both Piccolo and Vegeta are gone. They must be going after the strong ones, so that means that either our father or I am next. Goten, Trunks, I want you two to go find Krillin and the others because I don't think anyone will try to get them. And keep your power level low. Don't go Super Saiyan. You'll only draw everyone else to you. Go now," Gohan said as Goten and Trunks flew away. "Now, with them gone, I can deal with you, Cell," Gohan yelled. "I'm glad you remember me, Gohan," the monster named Cell said. "Of course I do. It was your evil acts that sparked my transformation." "Well, how about I spark another transformation. One from a living being to a dead one! KAMEHAMEHA!!!" he yelled, using the move that Master Roshi created and Goku perfected. "No," Gohan yelled, trying to stop the beam with everything he had. "I won't let you take me like the others were taken." With what seemed like everything he had, even as a level 2 Super Saiyan, he barely managed to push the beam out of the way. But, by the time he looked up, Cell was right in front of him, his forefingers pointed straight, just like Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. "Goodbye, Gohan," Cell said as the beam blasted through Gohan and the mountains 1000 miles away. "It was all too easy," he remarked as Gohan's lifeless body faded away into nothing.  
  
"Krillin," Goten yelled. "Goten, Trunks, what are you two doing here?" Krillin asked. "Gohan told us to find everyone else. From what we could tell, even though he didn't admit it, he knows who or what this thing is," Trunks answered. "Yeah, and we felt two big power surges after we left, but now we don't feel anything," Goten added. "Well, there's only one thing we can do now, and that's to find Goku and the others." "Let's go," the youngsters said in unison.  
  
"Ah, as if my conquest over the Namek wasn't enough, here are three humans who can pique my interest for at least a couple of seconds," Frieza thought as he floated over Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzou.  
  
Tien stopped, as something in his head was screaming "turn around, turn around." He did, and what he saw was enough to unnerve him. "Guys, look, it's Frieza!" he yelled, just as Frieza impaled Chiatzou with his tail. He rushed forward as Frieza was powering up to take out Yamcha. "Frieza, if you want to fight someone, fight me." "Ah, maybe you can present a challenge," Frieza said viciously. "Yamcha, take Chiatzou and get out of here. Take him up to Dende's," Tien told Yamcha. "No, you won't be going anywhere," Frieza yelled. He powered up and blasted Yamcha and Chiatzou into oblivion. "All right Frieza, prepare to die for a third time. SHIN KIKOHO!!!" Tien yelled, powering up for his most devastating attack, commonly known as the Tri-Beam attack. "You're history." He blasted at Frieza, who didn't try to dodge or block the attack. The blast hit him head on, sending him flying to the ground. Tien looked down and didn't see Frieza anywhere "All right. I did it." "No, you didn't." Tien turned around to see Frieza's finger pointed right at him, glowing red as ki energy fired at him, disintegrating his body.  
  
"Oh no. Not another one. This can't be happening. I've got to find Krillin, Goten, and Trunks," Goku thought to himself on his way to where he felt big powers. "I can feel that I'm coming on to someone, but it's not the big power I felt."  
  
"Goten, Trunks, someone is coming. I can feel that it is someone big. There's only one thing left to do. I know Gohan told you not to do this, but you have to power up enough to fuse with each other." "Okay, Krillin, we'll gladly do it. C'mon Trunks, let's go," Goten said, as he began the fusion dance with Trunks. Minutes later, standing where the two teenage kids had been standing before, was a young saiyan who had black hair with a gray stripe in it, and was wearing a blue vest with gold trimming. His name is Gotenks and he is one of the strongest fighters to ever live. "Well Krillin, now what?" he asked the bald fighter. "What I want you to do is fly away from here as fast as you can and go find Goku. From what I feel, only us four are left alive, so we need everyone we can get. I'll hold off this mystery fighter while you leave," he answered. "I don't think so Krillin. I'm going to stay and fight. I'm tired of running and waiting for the next big power. I think you should go and I'll stay." "Gotenks, you have to leave before this person gets here." "It's too late, Krillin. I'm here," a voice rang out. "I must ask you, how is your lovely wife, 18. It has been awhile, don't you think." "Android 17, is that you?" "It is Krillin. And now, I must do something on behalf of the man whose power made it possible for me to be here today. I must kill you." The vile Android 17 began powering up, but Gotenks stood in his way. "Wait. Why don't you see how well you can fare against me," Gotenks said, stepping up to the android. "I'm ready for a fight, but you don't seem tough enough." "Well, you'll soon see how tough I am. Let's go." 17 charged suddenly, knocking Gotenks off his feet. He leapt up and fired blast after blast at the immobile saiyan. "Ha ha. This is fun. It's been awhile since I've done this." "17, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I thought that maybe we could be friends. DESTRUCTO DISK!!!" Krillin yelled, making a spinning disk on his upturned palm. He launched it at 17, who deftly sidestepped the attack meant to cut through anything, and fired a blast of his own, which Krillin took head on, hoping that his sacrifice would give his friends the time they needed to find out what was going on. "Krillin! No!" the now Super Saiyan Gotenks yelled. 17, thinking back to the first and subsequent times he had fought a Super Saiyan, which had gone his way, calmly walked toward Gotenks. "Well, I don't think being a Super Saiyan will help you. I've defeated enough of them in my time. I can surely beat a runt like you." "Mr. 17, you've got another thing coming. I'm the strongest Super Saiyan ever. And just to prove it to you, I won't even go to my strongest stage." Gotenks fired a low power shot, gauging what 17 would do. While the android was batting the blast away, Gotenks teleported behind him and placed one foot on the back of 17's head and the other on the small of his back, and fired blast after blast after blast into the Android.  
  
"Can someone tell me what is going on? I mean, one second I'm fighting 17 and the next I'm here with my friends who, last time I checked, happened to be dead," Krillin asked all of the Z fighters around him. Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzou all looked at each other. "I can tell that this is part of a big plan, but whose. Why bring back all of our old enemies. We know we can defeat them. It's only a matter of time." "First Piccolo, we need to find a way out of Hell. There isn't much we can do before then," Vegeta answered the Namek. "I think we should wait and see what my father does," Gohan told them.  
  
"Wow. That blast almost hit me," Goku said, turning to face his attacker. "You do know that I'm a lot more powerful than you are, right, Captain Ginyu. And how did you get your old body back? Last I saw, you were still a frog." "Well, if you are stronger than me, you won't mind if I bring in a few friends. And we're a lot stronger than you think," Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force told the saiyan warrior. "Berter, Jeice, Guldo, Recoome, Captain Ginyu. together we are the Ginyu Force," five voices called out. "Kakarot, it's time we destroyed you." Goku turned around to see who said this, and he instantly knew he was in trouble. "Raditz, Nappa, Turles. So you guys are here too?" he asked the three saiyans who had just arrived on the battlefield. "Yes, we are here Kakarot. Here to destroy you," the lead one, Raditz, said to his brother Goku. "Well, bring it on," he yelled, jumping above a kick by Nappa that was meant to decapitate him. He blocked a punch and countered with his own, hitting Recoome, the strong guy of the Ginyu Force. "Wow, everyone is a lot stronger than last time. I don't know if I can handle them alone," he said aloud to no one. "Don't worry son, I will help you," a voice rang out. Everyone on the field looked back and all nine voices cried out at the same time, "Bardock!!!" "How did you get here, father?" Raditz asked the low class saiyan who had fathered both he and Goku. "I made a deal with King Yemma while you all were planning your revenge. I know of your plans and I won't have it. I've seen what all of you have tried to do to Kakarot in the past, and how all of you have tried to destroy Earth, but with only two saiyans left, it should be preserved as New Vegeta. I know what is in Kakarot's heart, the desire to help his family and friends, and it is something that I must have passed to him, not you Raditz, because you do not have this incredible trait." "Oh, enough of this talk already, let's fight," Captain Ginyu yelled, as he, Goku, Bardock, and every other fighter began powering up. "Kaio-Ken times 10," Goku screamed as he fainted toward the Ginyu Force, but came up behind Nappa. "I don't think so, Kakarot," Nappa said, and eight ki blasts engulfed Goku and sent him flying to the forest floor.  
  
"Father," Gotenks yelled, feeling the bone shattering blasts hit Goku. "We'll have to finish this now, Mr. 17." 17 watched in growing surprise as Gotenks powered up. The young saiyan's hair grew to past his knees, and took a shimmering gold color. His eyebrows were gone, and he suddenly got bulkier, as muscles nobody knew they had grew to sizes no ordinary man could ever hope to reach. "Well, what are you now? I can feel that you have gotten stronger, and you've changed your look, but you don't scare me." "Oh, but I know I do. As my father once asked, 'Do androids feel fear?' I am now a level three Super Saiyan, so you should." "Oh, a level three Super Saiyan. Come on, show me what you got." Gotenks disappeared suddenly, and reappeared placing his foot in 17's stomach. He leapt up and hit 17 with an ax handle smash to the back of the head. 17 hit the ground and bounced back up, hitting Gotenks again and again. "I have a power that is greater than yours, saiyan," 17 told Gotenks as the saiyan fell to the ground. "Is your power greater than mine?" a teenage Trunks asked, appearing between the two warriors and holding his sword in front of him. "Ah, Trunks. You are different than the one I just defeated, but I remember you well. You are the one from the future." "You haven't defeated anyone, android. Just look." 17 looked down and was shocked to find no one there. "What! Where did he go? He was just down there. I saw him falling." "He's left you to me. He has gone to help Goku."  
  
"Raditz, you've gotten strong," Bardock told his son. "Much stronger than you, father," Raditz replied. "I can see that, so you leave me with only one thing to do." "Kakarot," Bardock thought to his son. "I need you to distract everyone. I'm going to create an energy ball that duplicates the moon's light, but I can't have them see it." "Okay father," Goku thought back. "I know what to do." Goku rose from the forest floor as a Super Saiyan. "All right guys. Here's a cool trick that I know you'll like. SOLAR FLARE!!!" Goku yelled. Out from the sun came flares of light, masking the energy ball that flew from Bardock's outstretched hand to the night sky. The flares blinded Raditz, the other two saiyans, and the Ginyu Force, while Bardock went through a transformation. He grew to over 20 times his regular size and sprouted coarse brown fur over his body. He looked like a giant monkey, thanks to the saiyan ability to transform into a more powerful creature at the sight of a full moon. "Kakarot.." Raditz started to say, but a roar and a giant energy ball from Bardock's mouth cut him off. "He transformed," Turles announced to those who couldn't see yet. He looked toward the light, but Goku was way ahead of him. He flew up and blasted the light before anyone could look at it. "Raditz, you're fight is with me. Let's go," Goku yelled, now as a level two Super Saiyan. Raditz flew toward him, but was knocked out by a raging Bardock. Captain Ginyu had three of his fighters fly up and distract Bardock, while Guldo, the four eyed frog faced member of the group used his special time freeze. Everyone froze and Guldo looked up to see Goku flying toward Raditz and Bardock being distracted by more fighters. But, what was more important, was the figure of Gotenks and his fist mere centimeters from Guldo's face. Guldo, panicking, let out the breath he had been holding in order to keep the time freeze going, and was rewarded with a punch that sent him flying. Goku hit Raditz and looked up, seeing Gotenks. "Gotenks, what are you doing here?" he asked the fighter. "And where's Krillin?" "Krillin was killed by Android 17, Goku. I started fighting him but I left when Trunks arrived." "I see. Well, we could really use your help here. I'll handle Raditz and you can help my father with everyone else." Goku watched Gotenks leave, then turned back to where Raditz was waiting to begin their battle again. "Kakarot, you're doing good. You are quite strong, stronger than I ever expected. But I too have grown stronger. Now, let me show you." Raditz began powering up, and was engulfed in a shimmering gold aura. His eyes turned a bright green, and his hair took a gold color. "Oh no," Goku cried with despair in his voice. "Not you too. You're a Super Saiyan." "Kakarot, be prepared to be defeated," Raditz said smugly. Before Raditz could attack, Goku looked around for any help he could find, but only saw two more Super Saiyans join the fray, neither of which were on his side. One was Turles, the saiyan who came to Earth and tried to destroy it with the Tree of Might. The other was Nappa, who came to Earth with Vegeta, but was defeated by Goku and killed by his "friend". Goku looked back at Raditz and powered up to Ultimate Super Saiyan level two, and attacked Raditz before his brother could attack him. Goku attacked as fast as he could, and, even though he was stronger than his brother was, Raditz's power kept growing. He knew he couldn't go on much longer, and with the power levels on the field rising, including the newcomers Cell, Majin Buu, Frieza, and Android 17, the latter holding Trunks' sword, a momento of the now dead warrior, Goku knew it was a matter of time before he lost. "Ah, Kakarot, look at your friends now. Bardock is no longer in his transformed state, and the strong Super Saiyan who was fighting earlier is now two teenage kids." It was true, Goku saw, as he looked over to where Gotenks had been fighting. The Gotenks fusion had worn off after the allotted 30 minutes, and now both Goten and Trunks were getting beat into the ground by the Ginyu Force. "Son, no!" Goku yelled as he powered up to help his beaten son, but Raditz stepped in his way. "You aren't going to escape what is coming to you, Kakarot. We will fight here and now," Raditz told him. "No Raditz. You almost killed my first son. I'm not going to let you stop me from saving my second." Goku powered up to his highest stage, and was rewarded with his hair growing past his knees, and his eyebrows disappearing. "Raditz, I am now a level three Super Saiyan. I will beat you and kill you if I have to, but right now I'm going to save my son." Goku flew past Raditz to where Captain Ginyu and Recoome were beating Goten. "Stop it now," he screamed, kicking Recoome away and punching Captain Ginyu into the ground. "Goten, are you hurt?" "Dad?" he managed to ask before he was engulfed in a ki blast that took him to his waiting family and friends in Hell. Goku looked up and saw Frieza hovering over him, with Cell, Buu, 17, and everyone else behind them. He looked over and saw Bardock lying unconscious, and Chibi Trunks was gone.  
  
Goten looked up and expected to see his father, but instead saw his brother Gohan. "Gohan, what happened? Where's dad?" he asked. "Goten, you died. You're in Hell right now. Dad is still alive and is fighting for us," Gohan answered. "Goten, we need your help. You are the only one who can do this," Piccolo told the young saiyan. "What do I have to do, Piccolo?" "Do you remember when you, Trunks, and I were trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Buu? And how he created a portal to get himself out? Well, you and Trunks fused and went Super Saiyan level three and created your own portal to get us out. Could you do it again?" "If Trunks was here, I probably could," he answered. "Well, just look over there." Goten looked over to see Vegeta and Mirai no Trunks leaning over Chibi Trunks. "Trunks," Goten yelled as Trunks was getting to his feet. "You all right?" "That was a beating we took, buddy. It's just too bad that we died. We could've been a big help if our fusion hadn't worn off." "Speaking of fusion, can you do it again? We need to create a portal to get us out of here." "All right, let's go." And minutes later, Gotenks was formed once again. "Are you ready, Gotenks" Piccolo asked the fused warrior. "Just remember to build up your strength and concentrate." "Here goes" Gotenks said and began powering up. The other Z fighters could feel the air around them and the ground below them tremble. Suddenly, Gotenks threw out an enormous blast that started swirling and pulling air toward it. For a minute, the Z fighters thought that they had found a way out of Hell, but their portal suddenly shut down. "You must be stronger than that," a voice rang out from all around them. "It takes a tremendous amount of power, and your little fusion doesn't have it." The voice sounded more distant, like an echo that faded away. "That can't be the end of it," Gotenks yelled. "I can do anything because I am the strongest fighter ever." He powered up and threw another blast, but it too vanished within a couple of seconds. "I know that there is something more we can do," Gohan said, thinking back to what his father taught him weeks ago. "That's it! Maybe we should try the new fusions that my father taught us. I realize that only four of us are able to do the fusions, and that there is only one possible combination for us to use. Because Vegeta and I are the strongest, we would have to fuse. And since Piccolo and Mirai no Trunks are the only others that know the fusions, and since they are close in strength and size, they can fuse. And I know that some of us may not like it, but it has to be done. We have to save my dad and everyone else on Earth. Okay, Vegeta?" "Sure, all right," Vegeta answered sarcastically. "But I'm in control." "I wouldn't have it any other way." "All right," Piccolo said. "If we have to, we have to. Let's go Trunks." Piccolo and Trunks stepped up to each other and began the dance that would bring them together. Mere minutes later, they were one. Now, the warrior that they created looked like a young man about Trunks' age with blond hair that had a green tint to it and that stuck out in all directions, and black eyes that seemed to pierce everyone, and he wore a long white cape that flowed behind him. Piccolo and Trunks were no more. They were now Truncolo. As they finished, Vegeta and Gohan started their dance. Through the blaze of lights, the other Z fighters looked on as gold hair formed and stuck straight up. As the dance finished, they saw a man standing there with piercing green eyes and a black and gold fighting suit that looked like Goku's red and blue suit. He stepped forward and looked toward his friends, and then beckoned Truncolo and Gotenks to a corner of their area. As they got there, the man, named Vegetan, motioned for them to power up. They did so, and at the same time blasted the corner. Their blasts met and joined, creating a vortex of wind and power. Amaro stepped forward and shot a blast into the void, and the Z fighters stepped through.  
  
Goku stood up to a fighting stance, and was ready to attack, when a blast came from the sky and hit where the Ginyu Force had been standing. All five of the fighters were instantly destroyed, and everyone else was knocked to the ground. Goku looked up to see a hand outstretched to help him up. He saw the black and gold clad warrior, and instantly knew that part of him contained his son. He looked over and saw Gotenks and a young Super Saiyan with green-gold hair helping Bardock to his feet. On the other side of the field, Buu and Cell were getting to their feet with everyone else not far behind them. They looked over at the Z fighters with rage in their eyes. Goku looked over at his friends and saw them bracing for the attack that came only moments later. Buu headed straight for Vegetan while Cell took on Truncolo and Frieza fought Goku. "Everyone, be careful," Goku yelled as he began his fight with Frieza. He soon found out though, that Frieza was stronger than he was and soon Goku had to go on an aggressive defense. Krillin wasn't fairing well against Nappa, and neither were Bardock, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzou against Raditz and Turles. In contrast, though, Vegetan and Truncolo couldn't be doing better. They seemed to anticipate every move made by Buu and Cell respectively, and their attacks seemed stronger than anything that either villain could throw. Like Goku, both Buu and Cell were put on the defensive as the two fused warriors began powering up. Goku realized that in order to defeat Frieza, he would have to do his own powering up. He felt his own power rising and he knew that he had reached a new Super Saiyan level. He was the first to reach the Ultimate Super Saiyan level three stage, but he knew that he still couldn't beat his old nemesis. He backed up and raised his arms up high, but he forgot that Frieza had seen this trick before. Frieza dashed forward and kneed Goku in thee stomach, making the saiyan warrior cough up blood. Goku fell to the ground, only to have Vegetan take his place. The fused saiyan was taking on a stronger version of both Buu and Frieza at the same time, and he still managed to take both of the evil forces to their knees. Buu and Frieza managed to get back to their feet, but they were hit by a flying force. Cell appeared on top of them, thrown there by Truncolo. The fused Namek/Saiyan walked calmly toward them, and the three villains seemed to cringe in terror. Truncolo stood next to both Vegetan and Goku, and the three of them looked like an intimidating force. They stood calm in the heart of the storm, with the fight raging around them.  
  
Gotenks was getting his second chance at Android 17, and he was making the most of it. He had learned 17's moves and abilities, so there weren't any suprises, but 17 soon overpowered him. 17 knew that Gotenks was just a couple of cocky young kids, so he pushed it to his advantage. "Come on kid, can't you hit me?" he mocked, as he dodged Gotenks' punches. "I thought you were stronger than this." "Shut up, android," Gotenks answered him, the rage evident in his voice. "I can beat you, just wait and see." Gotenks ran forward while 17 ran back, and every time Gotenks came close to hitting the android, 17 dodged and came up behind the saiyan and hit him, forcing him to the ground. 17 was clearly getting the upper hand, and Gotenks needed help. But help didn't arrive in the form that Gotenks thought it would arrive in. His savior was little more than a red blur that saved the saiyan one more trip to Hell. The blur stopped to reveal a tall green humanoid, not that different than Piccolo, although he was clearly not a Namek. Gotenks watched the fighter move at the right times and hit at the right times. He never seemed to do anything wrong, and it was showing in the beating that 17 was taking. He knocked the android far to the other side of the field, and, without a word to the saiyan whose life he saved, walked to where Goku was watching with his mouth hanging open. "Paikon, it's you. What are you doing here?" Goku asked the new addition. "Dai Kaioshin granted me life so that I may help you and your friends, Goku. It looks like you may need it. Well, some of you at least," he corrected, seeing the damage Truncolo and Amaro had done to Buu, Cell, and Frieza. "Maybe you won't need my services." "Wait Paikon. I know that something more is going on here, so I would appreciate your help. We need to clean this mess up quick, because something is going to happen." "Well, lets not waste time," Paikon said aloud. Goku and Paikon ran forward and engaged Nappa, who was about to strike a killing blow to Goku's best friend Krillin. They both punched the big bulky saiyan in the stomach, forcing blood up from his mouth and through the gaping hole that appeared through his abdomen. Nappa looked down at the hole and saw through to where Raditz was fighting Bardock, then he looked back up at the two warriors in front of him before he collapsed and his body faded away.  
  
Bardock, although not a Super Saiyan like Raditz, did seem to know how his first born son would fight. "Raditz, your mind and thoughts were warped by Frieza. You shouldn't be doing this. I found out what Frieza had been doing. It's wrong. Fight it, don't you see," he pleaded to his son. "Ah, but father, I know what I'm doing. I don't work for Frieza any longer. Vegeta, Nappa, and I figured out how he was using us long ago. We now work for the same person, who will lead us to victory over Kakarot and Earth's forces." Bardock was about to say more, but he realized what his son was saying. It was obvious that he was no longer working for Frieza, and it was easy to see that neither Buu nor Cell was the leader that Raditz was talking about. Bardock knew that he had to get this information to Goku, who was the Earth's last hope. He turned away quickly, searching for his son, but he felt a blast hit him that sent him flying. He looked up and was surprised to see that he was right in the middle of another battle.  
  
Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzou knew that they could not beat a Super Saiyan, and Turles knew it to. He pushed for every advantage, and while he was surprised to see Bardock land in the middle of their fight, he managed to work around it and score knockout blows to Yamcha and Chiatzou. The bigger of the humans, the three eyed Tien, managed to do better than the other two, but it still wasn't enough. His Shin Kikoho was a devastating attack, but Turles easily managed to dodge it. But, with all his power, Turles was still not able to comprehend how a hole was blown through him until he saw Goku, Paikon, Gotenks, and Krillin standing in front of him with their hands out in the configuration of their respective moves. Just as Nappa did, he sunk to the ground and his body faded from sight.  
  
With only five of them left, Buu, who, by being the strongest fighter brought back to life, was the de facto leader in absence of their true leader, knew he had to get his fighters out of there to a place where they could destroy Earth's forces. He called the forces to him and Cell, Frieza, Android 17, and Raditz had no trouble running away. They headed in the direction where Goku had felt the strongest force yet.  
  
Goku just watched Buu and the others fly away, and turned back to his friends. Tien had taken Yamcha and Chiatzou to Dende's place to get healed and to get senzu beans for everyone else who was going in to battle yet again. He looked over at the fighters that had arrayed behind him. Krillin and Bardock were in bad shape, but they were still there. Gotenks, Vegetan, and Truncolo stood by, and Paikon was off to the side. Goku knew he had arrayed quite a force, but he didn't know if they could win their upcoming battle. "All right guys, I think you know what we are about to do. This is going to be dangerous, and some of us might not make it through this. If you don't think you can participate, speak now and go. We won't hold it against you. Is anyone leaving?" he asked, and when he saw no one step forward, he continued. "I don't know what we're facing, but it is a threat to all of us, and the Earth. We can't wait for the others, because I'm getting an urgent sense that something has happened, and we need to hurry."  
  
They flew off, leaving the scarred battleground behind them. As they flew, many of them noticed that they were heading farther and farther north and when they saw where five people, who must've been Buu and his gang, were standing, along with three new people, no one had any doubt that the Arctic was chosen for a specific reason. As they got closer, they could make out the shapes of Buu, Cell, Frieza, Android 17, and Raditz. They could also make out the shapes of two young girls, but the big man was still hidden in the shadows of an overhang. Goku hit the ground and stopped, with everyone else landing beside him, and noticed that the two girls weren't standing there by their own choice, but that they were being held around the neck by the big man. Vegetan finally noticed who the two girls were, and he almost attacked, but Goku and Truncolo held him back. Goku looked at the big man, and he broke the silence. "Whoever you are, let the girls go. They don't need to be here," he said, hoping that the big man would set his granddaughter, Pan, and Vegeta's daughter, Bra, free. "You don't know why they are here, Kakarot?" the man asked. "Let me explain it to you. An ancient saiyan prophecy states that whoever holds the female spawns of the two most powerful fighters ever, will become a god, with the powers of the said two warriors. This girl," he said, indicating Pan, "is your granddaughter, Kakarot. And this one," he said, indicating Bra, "is the daughter of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. You two are the strongest fighters in the universe. I will have your power, although I don't see Vegeta anywhere." "How do you plan on getting this power from Kakarot and Vegeta," Vegetan asked, keeping up the charade that Vegeta wasn't present. "The only way to get the power is to kill Kakarot and Vegeta, and then kill the two females. That is exactly what I will do." He threw the girls back, and stepped out from the shadows. Every mouth dropped as the golden haired fighter stepped forward. "Brolly!" Goku shouted, and that was when Gotenks attacked. Right before he made it there, though, he started glowing, and then there was a flare of light, and when it was over, only Goten and Chibi Trunks remained. The Ultimate Super Saiyan warrior Brolly hit both of them in the stomach and sent them flying. "I remember both of you little brats," Brolly said, looking at Goten and Chibi Trunks. He stepped toward them, but was hit by Truncolo. The Namek/Saiyan stepped forward, and attacked the downed saiyan warrior. Brolly, though, got up and blasted Truncolo hard enough to trigger a premature reversion to Piccolo and Mirai no Trunks. Both of them looked up, and were blasted to where Buu, Cell, Frieza, Raditz, and 17 were beating Goten and Chibi Trunks. The nine of them began a long battle. Only Goku, Krillin, Bardock, Paikon, and Vegetan were left, but Brolly quickly took care of that. He came forward and hit Krillin, knocking him out of the fight for good, and he did the same to Bardock. He tried to do the same to Vegetan, but rage fueled the Super Saiyan. Vegetan hit Brolly and Brolly hit Vegetan back, and that exchange went on for a couple of minutes, but it quickly ended. In what seemed like only seconds, Vegetan disappeared and Vegeta and Gohan were left. But they were different. Somehow, the fusion of the two strong saiyans caused both of them to automatically become level three Super Saiyans upon their reversions to their normal forms. Brolly looked surprised to see both Vegeta and Gohan there, and at the strength they were at, but he quickly figured out that Vegetan was just a way of sneaking two strong fighters to the battlefield, and that they weren't nearly as strong as they looked. Brolly hit both of them, but they were able to either block it or dodge it, as the others were not. Goku and Paikon charged forward, but at the last second, Goku swung around Brolly as Paikon distracted him by hitting him head on. Goku raced toward where Pan and Bra were, and he grabbed them and took them to where Krillin and Bardock stood unscathed, next to the newly arrived Tien and Yamcha. Yamcha and Krillin grabbed the young girls and fled, leaving Bardock and Tien to help deal with Buu, Cell, Frieza, Android 17, and Raditz.  
  
Buu didn't like how things were going for Brolly's forces. Bardock was beating down Raditz, Goten and Trunks were taking out Android 17, and even the human Tien was holding his own against Frieza. Super Saiyan Trunks seemed to be having his way with Cell, which didn't bode well. Cell looked like he would soon revert back to his imperfect form, and then he would effectively be out of the fight. Piccolo was leading the forces by taking on the strongest fighter, which was Buu.  
  
"I think I'm winning," Piccolo thought. "This could possibly go my way." "Namek, you will die," Buu told him. "Not today, Buu, because I've got a trump card," Piccolo told him. He held two fingers out in front of him, and shouted, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON." A spiraling beam of ki energy shot out of Piccolo's fingers, but Buu managed to dodge it, at the cost of his left arm. The beam went past 17, Cell and Raditz, but hit Frieza in the back, killing him. The spectacular display of energy explosions on the battlefield gave the Z fighters the time they needed to destroy what was left of Brolly's forces. Chibi Trunks distracted 17 while Goten used the Kamehameha and blew 17 back to Hell. Bardock overcame Raditz's attacks and managed to take great pleasure in destroying his son. Cell tried to use his self-destruct, like he did during the Cell games, but, as he was growing bigger, he saw that Trunks wouldn't have it. Trunks stepped up and popped Cell, causing the android to explode too early to do any damage and take just himself out. And Piccolo soon had everyone backing him up, which proved to be Buu's downfall.  
  
While Goku was in the fight with Brolly, he felt his friends win and destroy Brolly's forces, and he let out a whoop of joy, but it quickly turned to one of terror. It seemed that when Buu, Cell, Frieza, Android 17, and Raditz died, Brolly only got stronger. Brolly seemed to pick up on Goku's terror. "So Kakarot, it seems you've noticed what has happened. When I brought your foes back, I knew that you could kill them, so I made it so that when they died, they're power would be absorbed into me. It is quite ingenious of me, don't you think." "Brolly, you won't win. You knew we could beat them, and you know that we can beat you." "No, Kakarot. I don't think so." Brolly let loose a blast that divided the Z fighters into two groups. On one side was Goku, Vegeta, Paikon, Mirai no Trunks, and Bardock, and on the other was Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Tien. Brolly then systematically took both sides apart. He rushed Tien and knocked him back, but Brolly didn't wait to hit him again. He hit Tien while the fighter was still in the air, forcing him to the ground and out of the fight. Brolly rushed toward Goten and Chibi Trunks next, but Gohan stepped in the way. "Brolly, I won't let you take my daughter or my father. You'll have to destroy me first," the warrior yelled. "That can be arranged, you saiyan punk," Brolly answered, and he threw punch after punch, each strong enough to punch through steel, at Gohan. Gohan dodged the punches, but felt a glancing blow from another one, that sent him to the ground. He started to get up, but before he could, Goku and Vegeta stepped between him and Brolly. Goku stepped forward and spoke to the big man. "Brolly, we don't have to do this. We can help you if you let us," Goku said. "Kakarot, how is it that you can help me, when you can't even help your family. All of you, tell me this," Brolly answered Goku. He leapt up into the sky and flew off, leaving everyone else far behind. "What did he mean by 'you can't even help your family'?" Gohan asked. Goku thought about it for a minute, then he, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin, the only ones with wives and children, all came to the same conclusion at the same time. "ChiChi, Ox King!" Goku yelled. "Bulma, Bra!" Vegeta yelled. "Videl, Pan, Flute!" Gohan yelled. "18, Marron!" Krillin yelled. The four of them flew off, with Piccolo, Paikon, Bardock, Mirai no Trunks, Goten, Chibi Trunks, and Tien right behind them. They knew that Brolly was far ahead of them, but with their families in danger, they increased their speed.  
  
While there was not blood relation connecting one Z fighter to every other one, they were like one big family. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were all in Goku's immediate family. Vegeta, Chibi Trunks, and Mirai no Trunks were part of Vegeta's family. Goten and Chibi Trunks were best friends, as were Gohan and Piccolo and Goku and Krillin. Bardock was Goku's father, and Tien, Yamcha, Chiatzou, Krillin, and Goku have known each other and everyone else for years. The only person that might not be considered as a Z fighter is Paikon, who met Goku in the afterlife Tenkaichi Budokai, or afterlife martial arts tournament. Goku and Paikon became fast friends, although they hadn't seen each other since the double disqualification during the finals. Goku thought about his friends and family, and wished that they could be shielded from the battles that perhaps only he and Vegeta were born to fight. He knew though that he wouldn't be able to talk any of them out of helping his family and their own. He knew he was lucky to have such friends, and that he wouldn't let anything happen to them. "Father," Goten said. "Do you think we'll be able to save mom and the others?" "Of course, Goten. We wouldn't let anything happen to your mom and your grandfather." "Well, what about Bulma and Bra?" "You know that Bulma has been one of my best friends since I was a kid, and besides, Vegeta's been known to be pretty mad if someone hurts his family." "Good, as long as they're safe," Goten said, not mentioning his secret romance with Trunks' little sister, Bra.  
  
Vegeta, though, paid no attention to the side conversations. He knew he was blinded by rage, but he also knew that that might not actually be a bad thing. Rage made him faster, stronger, and more aggressive, and he knew that he would need speed, strength, and aggressiveness to beat a warrior like Brolly, and to save his family. "Just like the old days," he thought. "The battle brings something out of a man, and it brings a lot out of me." He thought back to a time not so long ago when he was at odds with the Z fighters. He volunteered to be Babidi's slave, and became Majin Vegeta, but he overcame that when he found out how much better being good is compared to being bad. His new lifestyle made him look differently at his role as a father and a husband. He had two strong children, and now he had a responsibility to them. The idea of fighting Brolly excited him, but also gave him a chance for retribution. Brolly kidnapped his daughter, and Vegeta wouldn't stand for that. But what would happen if he failed to save his family? What would happen if Brolly defeated the Z fighters? And for the first time, Vegeta doubted his power.  
  
"Dad, it's so quiet around here with Goku, Gohan, and Goten gone. What are we going to do," Chichi asked her father, the Ox King. "I don't know, Chichi," he answered. "Well, maybe they'll be home soon. I suppose I should start dinner." "Oh good, dinner. I'm starving." Chichi went about her routine, and Ox King helped when he could, but neither of them knew what had happened next. The wall blew in, and, within seconds, Brolly was walking straight toward Chichi, a bloodied Ox King at his feet. His arm was outstretched to her, but Goku suddenly intervened, placing himself between the two of them. Goten, Bardock, and Paikon were standing with him, and all four of them looked mad.  
  
"With Vegeta and both of the Trunks' at Capsule Corp, Gohan with Videl, Piccolo at Dende's palace, and Tien and everyone else at Master Roshi's, this is going to be rough," Goku thought to himself. "Brolly is tough, and he could probably beat all of us combined. I hope help arrives quick." Goku didn't have time to think anymore, because Brolly went on his offensive. He struck Bardock and knocked him across the room. Goten charged forward with Paikon right behind him, but they didn't last long. Perhaps the only person strong enough to fight Brolly and hold his own was Goku, but he had other things to worry about. Ox King was badly hurt, and ChiChi was scared to death. "Everyone, quick, we need to leave. Goten, you get your mother, and Bardock, you get Ox King, and both of you get to Dende's palace with the others. We'll hold him off here, then we'll stop by and warn Gohan and Vegeta." "All right dad," Goten said to his father, then he looked toward Bardock. "Let's go grandpa." They flew out, and Brolly looked like he wanted to go after them, but Goku took his mind off of things. "Brolly, what you've done here is unthinkable. Don't you have any morals? The saiyans of old did. Doesn't any of that mean anything to you?" "Ah Kakarot, morals are useless today. We are living in a new age. Things are different now than they were then. Involving the innocent and the helpless are useful in getting what you want. Anything you can use to get your way will get you through these tough times. And I plan to use everything I can to destroy you and this pitiful planet." He charged forward, but Paikon stepped up. "Goku, you have to go save your family. I'll hold him off while you help your friends. And if I die, I'll die knowing that I helped you save this world." "Paikon, I'll never forget what you've done here. And I will be back to save you. I promise."  
  
Goku flew off while Paikon stayed behind to challenge the mighty fighter. "This is not good. Brolly is even more sadistic than I originally thought. Paikon is dead if I don't get some help," Goku thought as he raced toward the Capsule Corp compound.  
  
"Goku is heading this way. I can't feel Brolly anywhere, and that is not good. Bulma, you go get your friends at Kame house and get them to Dende's palace. Trunks and I will meet Goku and we'll try to stop Brolly," Vegeta said to Bulma as she gathered up Bra into the aircar. "Keep her with you," he said, indicating their daughter.  
  
Piccolo stepped to the edge of Dende's lookout, with Goten beside him, and looked down on the rising aircar. "Bulma, where's Vegeta?" he asked as Bulma stepped out of the car. He stretched out his power to feel for any fighters that were close, but he had no luck. "Well Piccolo, he said he was going to meet with Goku and that they were going to try and stop Brolly. He told me to come up here and wait. Why aren't you with them?" Piccolo was about to answer, but Gohan suddenly came into view, with Videl carrying Flute and Pan coming behind him. "Bulma, what are you doing here? Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked Bulma as he arrived. "Vegeta went off to meet your father, Gohan. He told me to bring everyone up here. You ought to be down there with them," she answered. "Well, I will be down there soon. Piccolo, are you coming with me?" he asked the namek warrior. Piccolo donned his cape and hat and nodded to the younger saiyan. "I'll be going with you Gohan." "Bardock, do you want to go with us?" "I don't think you could beat him, so you'll need all the help you can get. Brolly's father was very strong, and we've seen that Brolly is just as strong," he answered. "Good, let's go. I think that Master Roshi and Tien and Yamcha and Chiatzou are on their way up here, so at least with everyone together up here, they might have a fighting chance." They headed off and did indeed pass Master Roshi's aircar, but the thing that surprised them was that Krillin and his family wasn't with them. Gohan sent Bardock and Piccolo ahead while he went off toward Krillin's house.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as the saiyan prince and his son's came into view. "Goku, where's Brolly?" he asked. "I left Paikon to fight him. They're at my house. We have to hurry before something happens to him." "Goku, I'm afraid something already has."  
  
18 came flying slowly toward the two saiyans, cradling Marron in her arms. She looked as if she had just fought Brolly herself, but lost. "18, what happened? Where's Krillin." "Brolly jumped us at our house. Krillin told me to leave after I had gotten beaten, and I took Marron and left. But as I was leaving, I heard Krillin scream, and Brolly came tearing out of the house, but he ignored me." "This isn't good. Goku, you're more powerful than I am. Power up and see if you can feel anyone coming," Vegeta told Goku. "Good idea, Vegeta." Goku powered up and was surprised at what he felt. "I can feel someone coming, but it's not Brolly. It's Gohan, and he's got Piccolo, Goten, and my father with him. And they're coming from the direction of your house, 18."  
  
Gohan slowed as he reached the point where Goku, Vegeta, both Trunks', 18, and her daughter Marron were waiting. Piccolo and Bardock were right behind him, and all were happy to see 18 and Marron alive, but they were not pleased to see Krillin missing. "Dad, where's everyone else?" Gohan asked his father. Goku responded. "I don't know son, I was going to ask you the same question. Where's Videl, Flute, and Pan." "Videl and Pan and Flute are up at Dende's Palace, and Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, Bulma, Bra, Mom, and Grandpa are all with them. They are probably the safest they could be right now. But Krillin's not here and he's not there." "Krillin's been taken by Brolly, and we've got to see if we can find them," 18 told the newcomers. "Well, here's what we do. Vegeta, Trunks', Gohan, Goten,Piccolo, and I will find Brolly. Maybe we can stop him. If he's got Krillin, he had to have beaten Paikon, so we have to assume that both are being held hostage. Bardock, take 18 up to Dende's Palace and then try to find us when you're done. We should be around this area," Goku told everyone. Bardock took off with 18 and Marron, and Goku and the strongest Z fighters took off in the direction of Krillin's house to look for clues.  
  
"They think they can outthink me. I'll show them. Wait until they see the surprise I have waiting for them right here in the little man's house," Brolly thought to himself as the Z fighters approached Krillin's house.  
  
"Everyone careful. Something isn't right here. I think Brolly left us a surprise," Goku said, but even as the words came out of his mouth, Brolly jumped out and hit both Piccolo and Gohan, knocking them to the ground. "Ah Kakarot. You brought friends. You shouldn't have. Now they'll die," Brolly said as the Z fighters got to their feet and collected their thoughts. "Brolly, where are my friends," Goku yelled. He charged forward, but Brolly stepped to the side. He obviously enjoyed toying with Goku. "Ah, you mean the green man and the bald guy. They're in the safest place they can be right now. And you'll love to hear this. An interesting development in my latest endeavors enabled me the ability to absorb my enemies and gain their powers, much like Cell did to the androids, and what Buu did to all of you. So now, you see, your friends are inside me, which is the safest place they can be, for you will not defeat me. And just to prove it, I'll fight you right now." He stepped forward and hit Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks in rapid succession, knocking them out of the house. Goku ran toward them to see if they were fine, and then he turned toward Brolly, the anger in his eyes showing Brolly that he wasn't playing. "Ah Kakarot, you look mad. I guess I'll let you calm down before we fight again. But, you will never know when I will be back. I am leaving for the solitude of space so that I may get stronger, and I suggest you find every way to train as hard as you can. And don't try to follow me. You may want to travel, for you may find some trivial thing useful to you." He took off suddenly and left the Z fighters alone. Goku looked toward his friends. "Well, we may now have some time to prepare for his return. We need to meet up with everyone and figure out a plan of action. Let's head up to Dende's palace."  
  
"So, Goku, what do you think we should do?" Bulma asked after everyone had gotten back to Dende's Palace. "Well, Brolly went into space, and I think we should too. We know we can't follow him, because we aren't strong enough to defeat him yet. I was thinking of a trip to the remains of Planet Vegeta and to New Namekia. We might be able to find valuable information there. But, we need to work out two separate teams, one to stay here and the other to go into space. Any volunteers?" "I will make the journey to the remains of Planet Vegeta. No one else needs to accompany me," Vegeta said, the first to volunteer. "You know Vegeta, you can't go alone. We also need to go to New Namekia, so I think having Piccolo or Dende go along would be a great idea." "Very well, let them come." "Gohan, what about you?" Goku asked his son. "Well, I think it would be best for the planet if I stay here as the Great Saiyaman. I also think that either you or Vegeta should stay, father, because if Brolly comes back, one of you will be needed here," his son answered. After everyone had made their thoughts clear, it turned out that, along with Vegeta, Bulma, Chibi Trunks, Goten, Videl, Flute, Piccolo, and Tien would be going to space in one of Capsule Corps space capsules, while Goku, Gohan, Bardock, Mirai no Trunks, Pan, Bra, Yamcha, Chiatzou, and 18 would be staying on Earth as part of the protection force.  
  
As everyone was getting ready for the trip, Goku pulled Vegeta aside. "Do you know what you're looking for Vegeta?" "No. But I was hoping that something would jump out at me." "Well, Brolly did say something about that old saiyan prophecy. Maybe you can find something about it." "Good idea. I'll see what I can find." "Just be careful out there Vegeta."  
  
"All right everyone, strap in. We're taking off," Bulma reported over the ship's intercom to everyone in the back compartments. "Okay," came the chorus of yells back to her. She smiled as she keyed in the ignition sequence for the shuttle, and it took off with speed no other human ships could manage.  
  
"Well, they're off," Goku thought as he and the others that had stayed behind on Earth watched their friends and family leave. "Maybe we should get to work. Trunks, do you think you could help me with my duties as The Great Saiyaman? I could use it with Videl gone," Gohan asked his saiyan counterpart. "I'd love to help, Gohan, if Goku doesn't need me," Trunks answered, looking to Goku for an answer. "Go ahead Trunks, I can have Yamcha, Chiatzou, and 18 help me if I need it. We should be able to get along without you. They all went their separate ways, with Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Gohan going to Gohan's house to get the Saiyaman suit, and Goku, Yamcha, Chiatzou, and 18 going up to Dende's palace to make a game plan.  
  
"Well, we're on our way to the Saiyan Graveyard, and we should be there really soon," Bulma told Vegeta as she entered the compartment they shared.  
  
"Perhaps I should go train then," he said, indicating the gravity room next to them. "Why don't you take Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Tien with you to help you train," she asked him. "I don't need their help," he snapped angrily, but his expression softened. "But I will take Trunks and Goten, to get their power levels up." He walked out and Bulma smiled, thinking of how much he had changed during their marriage. He really shaped up after Trunks and Bra were born, and he accepted his responsibility to them and to Goku in their role as Earth's protectors. A knock at the door startled her out of her daydream. She opened the door and let a worried Videl in. "Bulma, how do you deal with your children being warriors? Pan has just now started getting into her role, and Gohan wants Flute to start training to become a fighter. He's only seven. I don't know if I want my children to grow up like Gohan and myself did." "Well, having Vegeta as my husband pretty much says that our kids will be fighters, but I don't really mind it. I grew up around Goku and Krillin, and I watched Gohan grow into the young man he is now, so I am used to seeing people fight and even die. I've seen all of my friends die and come back, and I'm sure all of us will die again, but we've just got to believe that we will win, so I don't worry. You know Pan and little Flute will be all right, because they are children of Gohan." "I suppose you're right, Bulma. It will take me awhile to get used to it, but I can manage."  
  
"Come on Trunks. You must be faster. You must be stronger. You too, Goten," Vegeta yelled, encouraging the two boys to train harder. "If you want to defeat Brolly, you must be stronger." "Lighten up, Vegeta. They're still kids. They don't have the capabilities for this kind of training. Look at them. 300 times the Earth's gravity is too much for them. Lower it to 200." "I think this little workout is too much for you, Piccolo. These kids must learn pain if they are too be as strong as we are. They must overcome such challenges as physical weakness." "At least the three of us should be helping them Vegeta. You always trained on your own, while Gohan trained with us, and he turned out stronger. Maybe that would help the kids," Tien said, his three eyes not leaving the troubled youngsters. "Very well, if you think it will help them, we might as well. But I'm not changing my training routine because you two can't handle it."  
  
The time the remaining Z fighters spent on Earth was not wasted. Gohan and Trunks got plenty of training fighting crime, while Goku, Yamcha, Chiatzou, and 18 spent their time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And they were all ready when the space capsule bearing their friends came to a gentle stop on the landing pad that was built for it just three months after it left. Goku stepped forward to help his son with the loading ramp, and they watched their friends come out. Goten and Trunks exited first, running around with the energy that came with being young. Bulma and Videl exited next, with Bulma running toward her daughter Bra and Videl running toward Gohan and Pan. Piccolo and Tien walked down the ramp, but unlike before, the two of them exuded an air of confidence that came with training with Vegeta. Finally, Vegeta came out and calmly walked toward his wife and daughter. He passed the Z fighters waiting, and stopped by his daughter for a short time, then walked toward Goku. "Goku, I take it nothing happened while we were gone. No one else is missing and no one that was captured is here. Did Brolly return, or is he still trying to waste time so we don't kick his sorry ass?" "You're right Vegeta. Nothing happened and Brolly didn't come back. We're still waiting." "Good, we still get a chance at him."  
  
A ship roared through space at a speed that matched the occupant inside. It's destination: Earth. Estimated time of arrival: 3 hours.  
  
"Guys, I can feel it. It's coming. We have less than three hours to prepare for the battle of our lives. Vegeta, Piccolo, can you guys get our stuff. Maybe, just maybe, we can make this fast and easy." Goku stood with Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Bardock, Mirai no Trunks, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Videl, Pan, and 18 on the edge of Dende's Lookout, stretching out with his power to detect the incoming ship that carried the legendary Super Saiyan Brolly.  
  
The ship settled down on a grassy plain surrounded by mountains. Its occupant stepped out and smiled. "Soon, Kakarot, soon. I will finally take you out and ascend to the status of a god.  
  
He was waiting when the 12 Z fighters arrived. He stepped forward and bellowed out his challenge. "Kakarot, I propose that it be you and I in the fight we were destined to complete. Leave your friends out of it or I shall have to do something that you'll regret." "Fine Brolly," Goku said as he turned back to his friends. "Guys, let me handle this for now. We have a score to settle, and besides, we can't use our weapon until we save Krillin and Paikon." "Goku, we'll be ready when you need us," Vegeta told him, for the first time acting like he cared about what happened to his friends. "Thanks Vegeta. All right Brolly, I'm ready. Let's begin." Goku flew toward Brolly, and in the blink of an eye, both were gone. The stronger of the Z fighters could watch the battle with little effort, but the weaker ones were having a hard time. All that could be seen were flashes of light, and every once in a while, one of the warriors would land a blow, knocking their foe to the ground. But, what seemed to be an even fight soon turned against Goku and the Z fighters. Brolly hit Goku time and again, forcing blood from the smaller saiyan. "Dad," Goten yelled as he was about to intervene, but Gohan stopped him. "If he needs us, we'll go in. But right now we need to let him fight. We can be in there soon enough." The fight dragged on, and once again it seemed to be a fair fight. Goku and Brolly, although one was a low class saiyan and the other was a first class saiyan, both fought like true warriors. Both level three Super Saiyans, the battle seemed like one would with the combatants being life long enemies, but they had known each other for only a couple of years. "This is incredible," Vegeta said to himself. "I've never seen a battle like this. No one is this strong. No one!" "Goku, you can do this. We all believe in you."  
  
"Oh, Dende, how are they doing. Don't tell me they've died already," Bulma cried to Dende. "No, no one has died yet. But this fight is incredible. Goku is fighting like a man possessed. Brolly doesn't know what to think." It was true. Brolly was surprised by Goku focus and power. He knew that if he didn't do anything quick, he would be destroyed. He decided to pull his trump card early, and save himself the trouble of fighting the Z fighters together.  
  
Goku saw Brolly power up, and use his power to create a vortex to a place Goku had never seen before. He soon realized, though, that he was looking into the source of Brolly's power, the source that he had to have found in space. Before he knew anything, he was being sucked into this power vortex.  
  
Gohan watched his father being sucked in toward the hole, so he did the only logical thing he could do. He leaped toward his father and pushed him back, while he himself was pulled in.  
  
They all watched as their friend, and one of the stronger of them, was pulled through the growing hole.  
  
"Gohan. Noooo!," Goku yelled. He looked at Brolly, and a ripple of hatred and reage flowed through him. "Something's wrong with Goku," Vegeta thought. "There is a new power flowing through him. This is incredible." Vegeta was right. Goku was going through a change. His power level was increasing exponentially. His hair shortened to a length just longer and more defined than a level 2 Super Saiyan. His muscles grew to a size not thought possible. "What is this, Kakarot. I've never seen this before. You might have made this more interesting," Brolly yelled out. "More interesting, Brolly. Is that all you care about? You just killed my son. I hope this is more interesting for you, because I wouldn't want you to die bored." "This is what I expected from you Kakarot. Now, let's go. I will finally destroy you, and take my place as a god." Brolly flew at Goku, but Goku was no longer there. He appeared just behind Brolly, and hit him hard enough to send him flying into the mountainside, miles away. He rushed there and hit Brolly as he was getting up, sending him up in the air, then down to the ground again after an ax handle smash to the back. Brolly leapt up, and was forced down again by a kick by Goku. Now it was clear that Goku had the upper hand, thanks to his new transformation. But Brolly still had some tricks up his sleeve. "You're strong, Kakarot, but not very smart. Can't you see that I've been manuvering you this whole time. You really are a low class saiyan." Brolly put his hands out, and a ball of energy was beginning to form. "I thought you might like this move. I call it the Sonic Blast. Enjoy." The blast came from Brolly's hand, but didn't stay together. Instead, it came on as a wave, destroying everything around, and burying Goku in a mountain of rubble. "Dad!," Goten yelled. "Goku, no!" "Ha, Kakarot is finally dead. I've done what no one could do before." But, as he finished his statement, the mountain moved, and Goku stood there, covered in blood. "You'll have to do better than that, Brolly," Goku told the other saiyan, his voice weak. Then, Goku just fell over, collapsing in a pool of his own blood. "Well, I may not have killed him, but he is no longer able to fight. Now, I can take my time with him." "First Brolly, you'll have to fight me," Piccolo yelled out as he stepped toward Brolly "You, Namek? You stand no chance." "Then you'll have to go through me," Bardock said. "And me," yelled Trunks. "I'll take you all on at the same time if I have to. Come on! Let's go!" "No, Brolly, you'll fight none of us except Goku. He will be enough to defeat you." Brolly looked to where Vegeta was speaking, then looked to where Goku had been when he collapsed. But oddly enough, his body was gone. "Brolly, over here." "Kakarot! But how can you be up. That was over one thousand tons. I saw you collapse. You shouldn't be able to move, much less fight." "I can fight Brolly. And I'm more than willing to. So let's go." Goku, still bruised and covered in blood, rushed toward Brolly and hit him. Brolly fell backward into the rank of Z fighters, who jumped away before getting hit. "Vegeta, we need to use the weapon now. You're the best person for the job. We'll hold him off as long as we can," Goku whispered to Vegeta as he passed. "Everyone, forget about an honorable fight. Attack Brolly now!" Everyone rushed Brolly, while Vegeta stood there gathering energy for his secret weapon. "Rush me all you want. I'll still defeat you." Goten and Chibi Trunks rushed Brolly and hit him low, while Mirai no Trunks came in and slashed Brolly across the face with his sword. Then, everyone jumped back and began gathering energy for their respective moves. Goku, Goten, Yamcha, and Pan fired a Kamehameha, Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon, Chibi and Mirai no Trunks' fired their diamond attacks, Krillin and 18 used the Destructo Disk, and Tien used the Tri Attack. All the beams convergeed on Brolly, who powered up to stop the beams headed in his direction. All beams hit, and Brolly, strong as he was, couldn't stop all of them. Enough of them got through and hit Brolly, sending his limp body flying away. Suddenly, his body disappeared and reappeared in front of the Z fighters. He only looked winded, meaning that it would take much more than those strong beams to kill him. "Very good. That one winded me. You guys are strong, but no simple blasts' like that can defeat me." "Well, how about my attack, Brolly," Vegeta asked, standing behind Brolly. He held his hand out and energy began forming into a ball. Vegeta looked at Brolly with irony evident on his face. "You wanted to be a god, Brolly, So I guess it's ironic that you will be defeated with the power of a god. God Wind Final Flash, FIRE!" The beam leapt from Vegeta's hand, the beam that he had learned about in the Saiyan Graveyard. While in space, they found the Castle of Vegeta, in perfect condition, on a moon orbiting a nearby planet. They went inside, and Vegeta found the room that he grew up in, and was suprised to find a secret passageway to a room next to his, a room that he had never known about. Inside this room, he found a book and a note from his father. The note detailed how the castle was moved by those loyal to King Vegeta just moments before their planet was destroyed. It also said that they knew Vegeta would be back, so they left the book for him. The book showed the secrets of the saiyan, including the secret of upgrading your attacks to the power of a god. Vegeta knew that this was what they needed to defeat Brolly, so he learned the technique, but then destroyed the book, saying that he didn't want anyone, not even himself, to know the secrets of the saiyan.  
  
Brolly saw the beam coming, and he smiled. "Finally," he thought. "Someone worthwhile to fight." The beam hit Brolly and exploded in spectacular fashion, taking miles of the area surrounding it. Finally, the explosions stopped, and the smoke settled in. Everyone sat watching the smoke in anticipation, waiting to see if Brolly was really dead. But finally the smoke was gone, and Brolly was nowhere to be seen. "Vegeta, you did it. Brolly's finally gone." "Good," Vegeta said before he collapsed. "That must have really taken it out of him" "Well, now he can rest. Let's go home."  
  
Days past before there was a memorial service for the Z fighters fallen friends, Gohan, Krillin, and Paikon. There would be no wish from the Eternal Dragon, because of the way the three of them died. It took Vegeta those four long days just to recover from his ordeal. When he did partially recover, they laid their friends to rest, though it was harder on some than it was on others. Videl, Pan, and Flute were heartbroken, as were 18 and Marron. Although Paikon wasn't a Z-fighter, he was also mourned. 


End file.
